Blind Date
by Georgiamw13
Summary: This is a remake of the classic TV show Blind date, but with our very own Xiaolin Characters. Now, YOU can beacome a contestant. ENTER to find out how!


**Hi!! It's me again!**

**This fic is based on an old TV program called Blind date. It's basically three mystery people get asked questions to see who's gonna go on a date with the contestant.**

**I have absolutely no idea what compelled me to write this…but oh well!**

**If you've even clicked on this story, you probably don't want to hear me drivelling on about random boring things, so lets get on with it!**

**X**

(Dodgy Old TV music plays as Georgia walks on stage. The three mystery contestants take their seats the other side of the wall just as the music stops playing)

Georgia: Thank you, Hello, and welcome back! Now remember, still to come, Tom and Claire will be back from Palm Springs with news of their date to California!

Audience: Woooo!!!

Georgia: Yes indeed! Now, let's meet our three lovely ladies who hope to be jetting of with their dream date tonight! So ladies, tell us who you are!

Ashley: Hello!! I'm Ashley, but if you ever call me that, I'll rip your head off! You can just call me Katnappé! I'm 21 years old and I'm a vet bent on world domination! My favourite animal is a cat, and my least favourite animal is Jack Spicer!

Audience: Ooooh, Harsh!

Ash- I mean…Kat: The reason I'm on Blind date is because I want to find a guy who likes personality as well as looks and money. I'm a bit of a handful but any guy would be happy to have me!

Wuya: Hiya! I'm Wuya, I'm 1500 years old (and a half) and I'm a disembodied head bent on world domination! The reason I'm on Blind date is because I wanna find a guy who appreciates the fact that I'm not always home and sometimes I need to run off half way around the world, but still waits for me faithfully until I return.

Kimiko: Hey, I'm Kimiko, but my friends call me Kim. I'm 22 years old and I own a video game company In Japan!! The main reason I'm on Blind date because my best friend put me up to it, but I also want a guy who isn't just after my money or looks, but cares about me as a person. I don't mind a bit of flirting with other girls, because, hey, that's what guys are like, just so long as he stays true, that's fine with me.

(Audience applaud)

Georgia: Now, those are the girls, but who's their Guy? Well, he's handsome; I'll tell you that. He's come all the way from Brazil, and his name is Raimundo! Come on in, Rai!

(Raimundo walks on stage and says hello to Georgia)

Georgia: We've all met our three contestants, and now it's your turn. Fire away with your first question!

Raimundo: Hiya ladies!

Katnappé, Rachel and Kerry: Hi Ricky!

Raimundo: Right, now, I like a girl who's not too controlling, but sticks up for herself and her friends. Would you say you fend for yourself or rely on others? Number 1?

Katnappé: Well, nothing that bad has ever happened to me, and I've never really had to protect any of my friends either, but you can be sure that if I did, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

(Audience clap and cheer)

Raimundo: And the same to number two please?

Wuya: Of course I'd stand up for my friends, and I'm not exactly a pushover, although I have been told I can get a bit controlling sometimes, even though I don't see that myself.

(Audience applaud)

Raimundo: And number three?

Kimiko: Well, I've had to protect my friends quite a lot in the past, and I've also come to depend on others to help me. I suppose you could say I'm a bit of a hothead, but I'd do anything for the people I care about.

(Claps and cheers from the audience)

Raimundo: Right, some guys are sensitive, and some care way too much about their looks, but which do you prefer? To number 1 please.

Katnappé: Well, of course I wouldn't want a guy to be too self-obsessed, but he would have to be sensitive and adore me as much as I deserve.

Raimundo: Number 2?

Wuya: I'm not really all that bothered about how much a guy admires himself, I believe it builds confidence. But, I prefer the world domination types.

Raimundo: And, last but not least, Number three?

Kimiko: I suppose you could say I'm slightly vain, so I wouldn't really mind if a guy spent time making himself look nice, so long as it's not over obsessive.

Georgia: Right Raimundo, you've got quite a dilemma here, because you've got to get rid of one!! And I know you loved all the answers. Now, are you going to get rid of, number 1, number 2, or number three?

Raimundo: Ummm…Number 2.

Audience: Yeeey! Booo!

Georgia: And go she's got to! Raimundo, you turned down number 1 which was Wuya!

(Wuya walks over to Georgia and Raimundo, who seems slightly relieved, to Wuya's disliking)

Georgia: Well, I'm very sorry Wuya, but it seems like your luck's just run out! It's time for you to go home so Raimundo can choose out of our two remaining contestants!

Wuya: Well, fine then! I had my eyes set on someone else anyways!

(Wuya waves goodbye to the audience and walks of backstage somewhere to sulk)

Georgia: Wow, I feel sorry for whoever that is… Poor soul…Now then! There are two ladies left, but only one of them can go on a blind date with you. Now, this is your third and final question, so make it a good one!

Raimundo: So ladies, if you had your pick of guys, would you want him to be a quiet, sensitive artist, or a self-confident sport addict?

Katnappé: He's_ got_ to be good at sports, otherwise he's just not worth my time. He has to be talented and trustworthy, in other words, not go running off with any other sluts like Charlotte… You hear me Charlotte! He's mine! And you can't have him!

Raimundo: Ooookay…and number two?

Kimiko: I like guys who are good at sports, just so long as they're not over confident. I'd like them to be good at other things as well, but hey, beggars can't be choosers now, can they?

(Audience clap and cheer)

Georgia: Now, time to make your mind up, but just for the moment because you can change your mind. So, are you gonna go for, number 1…or number 3?

Raimundo: Number...uummmm…1

Georgia: Okay! Now, number 3, hide yourself away backstage for a while, because you could be coming back in just a moment.

(Kimiko walks off backstage as Katnappé approaches the sliding wall)

Georgia: Here's your blind date, for the moment at least, you chose… Katnappé!

Well Katnappé, would you consider this young man as your ideal date?

(Katnappé is practically drooling over Raimundo's good looks)

Katnappé: (In a dreamy like voice) I suppose…

Georgia: Is this a match made in heaven, or is it one doomed to fail? Find out in a couple of minutes, see you then!!

(Screen shows Clay and Omi)

Clay: We think Rai's made a big mistake, he clearly should have gone for number three.

**(BORING ADVERTS ABOUT CAR INSURANCE AND GETTING INTO DEBT BEFORE YOU'VE EVEN HIT YOUR TWENTIES)**

(Theme music plays and Georgia is standing with Raimundo and Katnappé)

Georgia: Hello and welcome back! Now before the break we saw Raimundo pick lovely Katnappé here, but, is this man up for the switch? Should he go for number 3 behind the screen? At home you've already seen what friends Clay and Omi think he should do, but Raimundo here in the studio can't see that. Should he stick or should he switch? What do you in the audience think he should do? Yes, date, or no, swap?

(A series of thumbs up and thumbs down show what the audience think)

Georgia: Well Raimundo, looks like it's decision time! It's up to you. Are you going to date, or are you going to ditch?

(Drum roll from some random crazed fan in the audience)

Raimundo: I'm gonna ditch

Georgia: Really? Well, why's that then?

Raimundo: She just seems a little too clingy for my liking.

(Moans and cheers from the audience as Katnappé is dragged off stage after refusing to leave)

Georgia: So, you say ditch, which means, tonight, your blind date is… Kimiko from Japan!!

(The wall thingy slides back to reveal Kimiko who walks over and says hi to Raimundo, who's just glad he didn't end up with Katnappé)

Georgia: Okay, so this is the exciting bit, where are you going on your blind date? Now, who's going to choose?

Raimundo: Why don't you pick? I'm no good at these sorts of things.

(Kimiko picks an envelope off of Georgia)

Kimiko: It's a 1st Class cruise in the Caribbean!

Georgia: Well, now doesn't that sound exciting! Hope you have a good time! Don't forget to write!

(Kimiko and Raimundo walk off stage talking and laughing)

Georgia: Tune in next time to find out how their date went and if there were any old sparks rekindled. Ooooh, I just can't wait!!

**X**

**You know, that Georgia character was starting to get on my nerves near the end there…**

**Omi: But, I thought _you_ were-**

**Don't forget to join us next time (If there is a next time) when we pair up one lucky lady with our very own… Jack Spicer! God, that's gonna be hard…See you then!!**

**Oh, and, If you wanna be in an episode, just send me a message with your info following the lines from this script! You can choose from:**

**Jack Spicer**

**Chase Young**

**Wuya (Yeah right)**

**Katnappé (You poor souls…)**

**Omi**

**Clay**

**Or any one else you'd like to go on a blind date with!!**

**Bye for now!!**

**X**


End file.
